Nucleotide sequencing provides sequence information with various degrees of redundancy. The information obtained from nucleotide sequencing may be used as a source of primary sequence information about the genomes of organisms, and once the nucleotide sequence is known, may be used as a basis for obtaining expression of sequenced genes and of diagnosis of organisms containing the sequenced genes. However, there are prospective advantages for other uses for nucleotide sequencing which do not require knowledge of the existence of the organism to be sequenced.